Afraid of the two peice bathing suit
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: She was a godess. She WAS a goddess. Now she afraid of the two peice and is no longer the godess. AxP pairing. Green ... and she's afraid.
1. Chapter 1

Me: You will not ask me where I came up with this idea to write this

Me: You will not ask me where I came up with this idea to write this. Got it?

Piper: Who are you talking to?

Me: The readers.

Piper: Isn't this your second time typing up this beginning?

Me: Yes.. I mean…NO! I'm not posting that story! I just won't! I might as well be rewriting other people's stories! It's too similar to Jazzy Pony's story with Jay and Roseate's Story with Roseate! They are tooo similar and it's like I'm copying. It just because I random typed something for the diologe before the story. ( sighs) I'm sooo doomed.

Piper: Are you okay?

Me: I'm FINE! AHHHHHHHHHHH! ( pulls on hair)

Piper: ( looks disturbed) Are you sure?

Me: of course I'm sure Damn it! I—( gets whacked upside the head and knocked out. Aria is behind her)

Aria: Stupid girl.

Aerrow :Why is the world did you do that?

Aria :She's stressed beyond relief. It was a miracle she managed to type up this story before driving herself crazy.

Piper: But… didn't Child of the Storm give her a request she was all too willing to write though? She was so excited by the idea she started writing like instantly.

Aria: Yeah but—

Piper: And she was inspired to going back to writing because of reading someone's story?

Aria: Yes but you have to keep in mind, that was before her period.

Piper: oooh… and she is in the beginning of it.

Aria nods.

Aerrow: Can we go on with the story already?

Aria: Alright, I'll post the story. Saphire does not own the storm hawks but she does own me and Saphire. Thought… I'm not sure we show in this story. Oh, and she owns back yard junk. Now on with the story.

- - -X

As a Young teenager, Piper was shapely beyond her years. She would wear a bikini to the local pool and swim. She would bask in the light of admiration and envy. One day, Piper was tanning in a gold bikini at the local pool, basking in the light of admiration. Aerrow, her best friend at 14 years, did a cannon ball into the pool splashing Finn who was busy playing with Junko. Many people, young and old, were swimming in the pool and playing.

"Come and play Piper!" Aerrow called. Piper smiled and took off her sun glasses and dropped them onto her towel as she rose from the chaise she was tanning on. She gracefully jumped into the pool, hardly creating a splash. She surfaced and wiped the water from her eyes and grinned at the boys.

"Race you to the deep end!" Aerrow challenaged.

"You're on!" Piper exclaimed. She dove under the water and swam faster then Aerrow could to the deep end where she hoisted herself over the wall and onto the sidewalk where she walked over to the diving board.

"Dive! Dive! Dive!" Childern shouted. Pper climbed up onto the diving board and gracefully dove into the pool. When she surfaced, she saw a gold bikini top floating in the water in front of her.

'wonder who lost the bikini top?' Piper wondered. IT wasn't until she heard laughing and saw Aerrow staring at her that she realized it was her own bikini top in the water. She snatched it and dove under the water where she put it back on and swam fast then she ever had to the ladder where she climbed out and ran for her stuff where she wrapped her towel around her and bolted with her stuff from the pool as a single tear slde down her cheek.

She was 14 at the time. 15 when she met Stork and 16 when Aerrow was knighted. Now, as an 18 year old girl, She was being forced to go to Tropica, and Finn being the jerk she thought he was, bought her an emerald green bikini.

When The storm hawks were discussing vacation plans, the chooses were Tropica or Terra Neon. Everyone but Piper was for tropica, Even Stork.

"Come on Piper! Why not? You're an awesome swimmer! I don't see why you are against it!" Finn exclaimed as he stared at her.

"Well, first off, I don't have a bathing suit, second off-" Finn cut her off.

"Wait, that reminds me. I have something for you." Finn exclaimed. He ran from the bridge.

"Piper, Why are you against Tropica? You seem to be all for Terra Ray." Aerrow asked.

"First off, no oceans or lakes. But a lot of great picnic spots and salmon fishing spots. The rivers are no more then two feet deep. And great canoeing spots. And it's sunny." Piper explained.

"You're for canoeing but not swimming? And Fishing? Do you even know how to fish?" Aerrow asked, some what amused and confused by his teammates reasoning.

"Um… yeah…" Piper exclaimed. Finn came back in with a bag. He handed it to Piper. She stared at him a moment before opening it.

"Finn, Who this for?" She asked.

"You. I bought it just last week. I was wandering through the mall and I saw it. I had just came from the music store and remembered I needed more jeans and as I was passing the Lady's Section I saw that and knew you would like it. Now I'm just hoping I grabbed the right size." Finn exclaimed, almost lying through his teeth.

"No.. .um.. I don't think it was for me. Aria or Saphire… maybe. Me… hell no." Piper exclaimed.

"Come on Piper, It's green! Look at it!" Finn exclaimed. Piper pulled the string bikini out out of the bag and held it up.

"I wouldn't get caught dead in a bikini." Piper responded.

"Geez Piper, I'd say you were afraid to go swimming." Finn exclaimed. Piper laughed.

"Swimmming? NO! You saw me swimming just last year when I saved that Child from drowning in that river!" Piper exclaimed. About a year ago, the Strom hawks were visiting a terra and were walking through the woods and they saw a little girl fall into the river. Piper and Dove into the water and swam after the little girl with surprising speed as the current attempted to sweep the little girl away.

"That's right, your afraid of bikinis. Come on Piper, you haven't been in a bathing suit since that little incident at the pool four and a half years ago!" Finn exclaimed. Piper seemed to have stopped breath and horror was etched across her face as she put the bikini on the table.

"That was the worst moment of my life!" Piper exclaimed, her voice seemed frill and thin. Aerrow stared at her in worry. He watched Piper swallow and close her eyes, obviously trying to calm herself down.

"Okay… I'll wear it. We'll go to Tropica." Piper exclaimed, caving.

"See?! I told you you'd love it." Finn exclaimed. Piper nodded and plotted to course and get the directions to Stork before going off to her room to back. 7 days on Tropica.

Me: That's Chapter one. Chapter two is where to see what Finn is really up to. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay, I know it's short but it's all I have written and out and I want to see if I can get two updates up and out

Me: Okay, I know it's short but it's all I have written and out and I want to see if I can get two updates up and out. And later I'll go see what other writers have posted. I haven't actually gone and read anyone stories who isn't on my author alert. Some are ther otheres aren't. But, I know I have a C2 comunitty that needs updating. So, Read on my readers!

X-X-X-X

Aerrow walked through the ships slightly annoyed and nervous. Finn was supposed to get thre hotel rooms but said he couldn't because e only two were available. (Yeah… right.). He opened Piper's door to see her examining herself in a mirror with the emerald bikini on.

"Hey a—oh sorry." Aerrow imeditately started to step out the moment he opened the door.

"It's fine Aerrow. You've seen more of me. You saw me internally at the pool. You've seen naked. You were there when I was born. Don't worry about it I'm only making sure it fits." Piper explained.

"It seems to fit you very nicely." Aerrow exclaimed.

"Oddly enough, It fits me perfectly." Piper exclaimed.

"Good thing too." Aerrow told her. Piper turned around fully to look at him.

"Was there something you needed to talk to me about?" She asked, noticing the slight distress on Aerrow's Face.

"Yes… um… Finn was supposed to get three rooms at the hotel but he can only get two. Each room has two beds; size doesn't matter at the moment, with an arm chair. Stork wants an arm chair. Something about germs and the window." Piper giggled at this." I needed to know if you were okay with staying in the same room with one of us."

"Depending on whom it is. Stork, no. Finn, I'd rather become Cyclonis's puppet first. Junko's Iffy. I'd never sleep though but yeah. You, I have no probablem .Like I said, you've seen more of me, We've been friends since we were babies, and you are by far more mature then Finn." Piper answered.

"Okay, so you and Finn will share at room." Aerrow joked, receiving a glae from Piper. " I'm kidding. We'll share a room I guess. You okay with that?"

"Yeah. I can live with that." Piper answered. Aerrow nodded and walked off, leaving Piper to her business.

- - -X

Me: Short, I know but I have more to type for other stuff. Later.


	3. Author's Note

**A/n: Guess what! I'm back! Come May 23rd 2012 as I graduate Fire School and High school, I will be finishing stories and Posting new ones! Stay tuned and see more things coming. I look forward to seeing you all here. **

**However, there are a few stories who will be discontinued and as they arise, this note will be added to include them.**

**Discontinued:**

**Tropica, where it all started**

**Copy of Affection**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note: Some stories will be slower to update due to the story being continued else where (notebook, loose papers, ect.) and being unable to update until access to other sources is available. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
